god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Potion and Tool Pavilion
No one objected to the fact that Potion and Tool Pavilion was the wealthiest force in Agate Star Area. Rumors even said that if any mighty force could have Potion and Tool Pavilion, they received the ability to rule the entire star area alone.From this aspect, people knew how strong Potion and Tool Pavilion was. Having Potion and Tool Pavilion meant having endless pellets and medicines, battleships and cultivating materials. At the same time, they could even cut off materials supply for the enemies. With the right time and right force, they would become invincible.However, Potion and Tool Pavilion had never participated in any battles of the forces. They would remain neutral forever, staying away from wars and competitions. Its real competition happened... internally between the Elders. The internal war of Potion and Tool Pavilion was exclusive. It restricted the other forces from joining. People said that it was also brutal. However, outsiders couldn't know that. Description The Potion and Tool Pavilion was a unique force in Agate Star Area. It was established by top alchemists and blacksmiths of Agate Star Area. Most of the pellets, war chariots, battleships, and various kinds of containers were manufactured and sold by this organization. Potion and Tool Pavilion had never participated in racial battles between forces of Agate Star Area. They were the simplest businessmen and businesswomen who had focused only on refining medicines and weapons. They had maintained good relationships with great clans everywhere. Battleships and war chariots that Ai Fu got in Broken Star City were manufactured by Potion and Tool Pavilion. Divine Light bought them and transported them to Broken Star City in Far West region. They earned profits from the price difference. Potion and Tool Pavilion had only cooperated with the strongest clans in Agate Star Area. They wouldn't bat an eye on the small forces. Although Ai Fu of Broken Star City was famous in the Far West region, he wasn't strong enough to do business with Potion and Tool Pavilion. Businessmen like Ai Fu could only buy battleships and war chariots made by Potion and Tool Pavilion through bigger traders like Divine Light. This special force always stayed neutral. Since they had never engaged in any competition besides doing business, no one had ever known its real competence. However, no strong forces or clans in Agate Star Area dared to offend the Potion and Tool Pavilion since medicine, containers, and other products of this organization had taken account of almost all goods sold in the entire star area. At the same time, it had maintained good relationships with big clans. Once any clan broke this relationship, even if they were so rich, they wouldn't be able to purchase any medicine or battleships. The Potion and Tool Pavilion had a good reputation. They always kept a good relationship with their customers. Even the most fiendish pirates of Agate Star Area would never initially provoke them. Their battleships could travel safely between star areas. Even in the Shadow Ghostly Prison which was the most chaotic area, they could cross it smoothly and safely. The Potion and Tool Pavilion was indeed a unique organization in Agate Star Area. The other forces always liked them the most. History Tens of thousands of years ago, Pavilion Master appeared in Agate Star Area. With the Canon, he established Potion and Tool Pavilion, gathering alchemists and blacksmiths from Agate Star Area. He set up rules and made Potion and Tool Pavilion a neutral force that stayed aloof from other forces. After the first Pavilion Master established Potion and Tool Pavilion, he grew old and deceased after hundreds of years. His soul vanished. After his death, people started to fight each other for the Master position. The Canon went missing in that chaotic time. Rumor says that one of the Elders took risks and took it away. That Elder disappeared from that time. We have never figured out where he had gone. Although the second Pavilion Master won and claimed the throne in glory, he had used all his means and efforts to search for the Canon in vain. It has been dozens of thousands of years and we now have the Fourth Pavilion Master. Potion and Tool Pavilion has earned a special position in Agate Star Area. We have insiders in every corner of the star area, but we still have no clue of the Canon. Our pavilion has spent tens of thousands of year fruitlessly. Policy They don't participate directly in the wars of the star area. But some Elders will discreetly promote or urge the forces to fight against each other. They will use the others' force to get what they want in Agate Star Area. For example, Great Elder wants to take a black metal mine in a mineral star, but the holder doesn't want to sell it to him. Then, Great Elder will spread out the news that he will buy that mine at a great price. Naturally, people will come to clear that mineral star and sell the ores to him. Potion and Tool Pavilion won't be absolutely neutral. They will support the forces who have a good relationship with them. They will try their best to subdue the ones who betray them. They will plot against them and make other forces eliminate them. After many years, the forces that were cleared indirectly by Potion and Tool Pavilion could be more than several dozens. At the same time, their internal competition seems to never end. They urge their forces to fight each other. They control the general situation of the entire Agate Star Area behind the curtain and they won't show themselves in any fight. Members Consecrators Being the super powerful force of Agate Star Area, of course, the Potion and Tool Pavilion had it own Incipient God Realm experts. They had been secluding to cultivate for entire years. They didn't care about business or any matter of the pavilion. Only when earth-shaking incidents happened to the pavilion would they appear to handle the situation.The three Incipient God Realm experts only listened to the Pavilion Master's orders. The other Elders had no authority to assign them tasks or ask them for help.The three Incipient God Realm experts were all consecrators of Potion and Tool Pavilion. With the massive storages of earth and heaven natural resources that Potion and Tool Pavilion had collected, the consecrators had the privilege to use them first. The consecrators were also full-time hatchet men, the three sharpest sabers of Potion and Tool Pavilion. * Timlin Twelve Elders * Zuo Lou (Great Elder) * Gu He (2nd Elder) * Bettina (3rd Elder) * Zha Duo (10th Elder) * Fu Wei (12th Elder) Servants * Aunt An * Feng An Locations * Life Star Number 9 Items * Canon * Passion Liquor * Satellite Eye * Tricolor Sea Category:Potion and Tool Pavilion Category:Agate Star Area